


roadside service

by bisexualbarry



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Peter and Wade decide to move across state for a fresh start after Aunt May died. Things are going well until Peter unexpectedly goes into heat when they're stuck in traffic.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 593





	roadside service

**Author's Note:**

> many many thanks to [marvelslittleshits](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelslittleshits) and [Vashoth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashoth) for betaing this mess <3
> 
> never know how i feel about my smut after i write it, so hopefully it isnt too bad a read. attempted to be funny, but i dont think i managed. either way, i hope you like it!
> 
> also this is based off of [this](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/436995480275124234/694746125592297472/prompt.jpg)

Peter hates long car rides. He hates car rides in general, if he’s being honest, but especially the long ones.

His Aunt May died a couple months prior, succumbing to the cancer she’s been battling off and on for at least two years. Logically, Peter knows Wade suggested the move out of the kindness of his heart. Because his mate is stupidly sweet like that. Still, it means Peter’s let Wade convince him to move out of New York City.

New York City stopped feeling like home after May died.

Other than that, Aunt May’s passing, the main reason they’re moving is because of Wade’s job. Since the alpha mated with Peter, he’s been bound and determined to be the best mate he can be--which included accepting a long-term, high paying SHIELD job across state.

Peter didn’t really mind Wade still doing his work as Deadpool. Granted, he didn’t care much for the mercenary aspects of it, but he was still a great man. A great alpha, too, if this move was any indication. They argued about it for a while about going through with it or not. Wade could easily do non-lethal contract work from their cozy place in the city. Wade wanted something more stable, though, which is why he agreed to the job.

Sighing softly, Peter gazes out the window at all the passing scenery. Because they lived in the city, Peter never felt a need to get a license. He supposes he might, now that they’re moving to a much smaller town without any public transportation. The house they bought is close enough to the town center that Peter hopes he’ll be able to walk everywhere.

“Baby, do you need to use the bathroom at all?” Wade asks as they come up to the next city. It isn’t as big as New York City, but Peter thinks it would be a nice place to settle down. If anything, it’d make him feel more at home than the country-like place Wade was dragging him to.

“No, I’m okay,” Peter answers, still keeping his gaze out the window.

Wade sighs softly. “Sunshine, you know I’m sorry.”

“I don’t blame you, Wade,” Peter quickly says. “I know your reasons and I admire them. Just not used to the change, is all.”

“I know.” Wade reaches over and gently squeezes his thigh.

Peter perks up when he starts seeing signs all over about a local superhero festival that’s in town. “Babe, look. Think anyone’s dressed as you?”

“I’m not a hero,” Wade says with a snort. “There’s probably a lot of Captain Americas in there, though.”

“Bet there’s more Iron Mans.” Peter smirks over at his mate. He loves riling him up.

“You know, if you were a hero, there’d be a ton of them dressed like you,” Wade says matter-of-factly. “Because everyone loves you and wants to be like you.”

Peter snorts. “Like an Avenger? I wouldn’t want to join them if they won’t include you.”

“Peach, I’ve _killed_ people. You on the other hand? You’d be a little goody-two-shoes. You’d be _better_ than the Avengers.”

“Better than Tony Stark?” Peter raises an eyebrow. “Now you’re giving me too much credit.” He looks out into the crowd again. “I would make a lot of tech for a suit, though, like Tony. Because I can’t throw a punch to save my life despite your help--”

“You’re doing your best, that’s all that matters,” Wade interrupts, earning a glare from the omega.

“Maybe you’re just a bad teacher. Ever consider that?” Peter asks with a smirk. “Because honestly, you’re the only person I’ve ever taken a lesson from. I bet Tony Stark would be a better teacher. Or even Steve Rogers.”

“Pfft, as if it’s just me, baby boy.” Wade over-dramatically rolled his eyes, making Peter smile. “It takes two to tango.”

Peter swallows thickly around the lump in his throat. He reaches over and turns up the air conditioning, starting to feel a bit too hot in the small space. “How many people do you think showed up to this thing?”

“Considering there’s cops directing traffic, I’d say this is a large scale convention,” Wade guesses. He looks over at Peter and furrows his eyebrows when Peter turns up the air again. “You feeling hot?”

“Yeah, sorry. I can turn it down if it’s too cold,” Peter says, taking off his sweater and throwing it in the backseat. “God, this time of year sucks. Weather can’t pick whether it’s going to be warm or cold out.”

Wade snorts. “I hear you there. There’s some water in the cooler if you need it.”

There’s a weird pit in Peter’s stomach that’s settled and made its home. He nearly drinks the entire bottle in one go, not feeling anywhere closer to feeling cooled off. The traffic ahead of them came to a standstill as some people cross the road going from the parking structure to the place the con is being held in across the street. Peter watches a few of them, spying at least one Deadpool.

“Babe, look. Someone did dress as you,” he tells the alpha, pointing the cosplayer out.

Wade grins, and Peter suddenly has the need to feel those teeth in his neck. He shakes off the thought and focuses on what Wade’s saying.

“Shoot, didn’t think anybody would.” Wade’s still focusing on the person dressed as him when the car behind him honks. He mutters something under his breath before driving forward.

The pit seemed to grow in size and Peter pushes hair off of his forehead, feeling overly hot despite the air conditioning being on full blast. Wade’s cursing slightly at some of the other drivers, the impatience of the slow traffic catching up to the other man. Peter can’t help but swallow thickly, eyeing Wade’s arms in sudden interest. He feels his throat dry and he drinks the rest of his water.

It’s then that Peter feels the unmistakable feeling of slick start to leak out of him that he finally gets a clue as to what’s happening. He clamps his mouth shut, desperately hoping they make it out of the city before Wade smells him. It’s still in the beginning stages yet, he can hold it out.

Peter can’t help but feel angry at himself for the timing. Of course with his luck, he’d go into heat while they’re moving and, worst of all, _stuck in traffic_. Considering all the people everywhere, Peter also has a sinking suspicion most of the nearby hotels are all booked.

“Baby boy?” Wade asks, concerned. They make eye contact and Wade’s nostrils flare. _Fuck_. “Seriously, Pete? You couldn’t go into heat at any other time?”

“It’s not like I fucking planned it,” Peter snaps. His whole body feels hot, and the pit in his stomach feels worse the more slick comes out of him. He feels empty, and he knows soon, it’ll be unbearable. “Fuck. Are there any vacancies in any of the hotels?”

“Um, shit, let me look.” Wade pulls into the closest parking lot. It’s full of cars, but he manages to find a spot and nabs it before anyone else can. There are people in costumes all around them, and for once, Peter can’t even focus enough to make fun of some of them.

“Can’t we turn around?” Peter asks. “We’re not that far from New York, are we?”

“We’re hours away and all the fucking hotels are full,” Wade says, frustrated as he throws his phone down into a cupholder. He misses and it falls somewhere by Peter’s feet.

“Alpha,” Peter whimpers, undoing his seatbelt. He feels so _hot_.

“Can you make it a little bit further until we’re out of the city, at least?” Wade asks, looking at Peter a bit desperately. Peter isn’t sure what his face looks like, but he must look close to losing it completely.

Normally, his heats don’t come on this fast. Either he’s been ignoring it for a while in hopes that it wasn’t _really_ happening right now, or being in a confined space with Wade for so long while being close to heat sped it up. 

Peter isn’t sure which option is better.

“ _Shit,_ okay, um- what are you doing?”

Peter can’t help himself. He undoes Wade’s seatbelt and climbs into his lap. Already, just from being in Wade’s arms, he feels a lot better. “Alpha,” he whimpers again, grinding back.

“Pete, we’re literally in a parking lot, we can’t do this here.” Wade sounds torn. The alpha in him obviously wants to help his omega, but doing in a parking lot means anybody can see Peter in a vulnerable state. Peter’s so desperate that he doesn’t really care anymore.

The scent of his slick is filling up the car quickly and Peter knows Wade won’t be able to hold out for much longer. He just needs a knot _right now_ and he’ll be fine until they can find a hotel.

“Fucking hell,” Wade mutters, quickly locking the doors. He pushes his seat back away from the steering wheel so Peter can fit more comfortably on his lap before reclining the seat back. “C’mere, baby, we gotta make this quick.”

“Wade,” Peter nearly sobs, falling forward to kiss Wade. He moans against the alpha’s lips as hands sneak up the back of his shirt and press against his bare skin. “I need you so badly, alpha.”

“I know, little one,” Wade says softly. He kisses Peter’s cheek before undoing his jeans and pushing them enough to pull his cock out. Peter drools at the sight and hurriedly undoes his own jeans. Wade has to stop him from completely taking them off, only stopping when they reach the boy’s thighs. “ _Quickly_ , remember?”

Peter huffs softly, but it quickly goes away when Wade’s pushing two fingers into him. He knows he’s dripping with slick by this point, and it’s only the fact that they’re still in public that stops Wade from doing whatever he wants to the omega.

The first orgasm takes over him by surprise. He spills onto Wade’s shirt with a moan, barely remembering to muffle it by Wade’s skin when the alpha shoves his face into the crook of his neck. Wade’s fingers are quickly replaced by his cock and Peter cries out at the stretch. He’s never been particularly quiet, especially during his heats. If they’re ever out of the house during them, Wade always pays extra for the nicer places with the thicker walls.

Peter’s sure they’ve been spotted at least once. The windows are fogging up quickly and the unmistakable rock of the car as Wade starts thrusting up into him are large indicators. Peter’s never been one for exhibitionism, but he can’t deny that the thrill of getting caught sends a shiver up his spine.

“Alpha,” he whines into Wade’s neck. “I love your cock so much.”

“Gonna give you the knot you’re begging for, baby boy. I promise.” Wade’s breath is coming in pants. Their position is cramped, and Peter knows his back will hurt once he’s in a better mindset. “Then when we get to the hotel, I’m gonna take you apart so slowly, you’re going to be sobbing for my knot.”

“Please,” Peter sobs out, clinging tightly onto Wade’s shirt. He’s so turned on, he could cry. So he does. It would be embarrassing if Wade hasn’t already seen it before.

“Are you getting turned on by the thought of getting caught?” Wade growls into his ear. Peter instantly shivers. “Anyone can come up to the window and see you begging for a knot, like the bitch in heat you are.”

Peter lets out a loud whine, not even trying to hide the sounds he’s making anymore. People already know they’re having sex in this car now. No use trying to deny it. They’re going to get in so much trouble once they’re done.

“Please, Wade.” Peter isn’t sure what he’s begging for at this point. Wade’s cock feels so good inside him, and it’s hitting all the right places. He loves having sex with Wade. The alpha’s scarred cock always feels so good dragging along his sensitive walls. “I need your knot. _Please_.”

“Yeah, little one? Need to feel me coming in you?” Wade bites a hickey into the crook of the younger’s neck, making him shiver again.

“I need it. Please.” Peter mouths weakly at Wade’s neck, feeling too overwhelmed to do much else. He’s already a sub out of heat, but, in heat, it’s always ten times more intense.

Peter starts bucking his hips down to meet Wade’s thrusts, panting against his mate’s scarred skin. “I’m gonna come,” he whines.

“Come for me, baby,” Wade murmurs into his ear.

The only thing muffling Peter’s loud moan as he orgasms is where his face is still buried into the crook of Wade’s neck. It doesn’t take Wade much longer to come as well, knot popping inside Peter and locking them together. Wade’s quieter during sex, only grunting a “fuck” or Peter’s name when he comes. Wade likes to say Peter always makes up for the noise, which makes Peter blush.

Peter feels properly fucked out as he lays limp on Wade’s chest. Wade’s breathing hard and running a hand up and down Peter’s sweaty back. The car feels far too hot to properly cuddle, but Peter isn’t going anywhere for at least twenty minutes.

There’s a knock on the driver’s window and Wade growls, arms tightening around Peter’s waist. Whoever’s on the other side makes a strangled sounding apology and hurries off. Not a cop, then, if Peter has to guess. Cops usually stayed there and would give them a ticket for public indecency.

“You’re paying for the ticket whenever the cop inevitably comes by,” Peter says, sitting up with a wince. He was right- his back was hurting from the cramped position. He clenched happily around Wade’s knot. “Sorry about that. Don’t know why it came so suddenly.”

“No worries, sweet pea. Was going to ask you if you wanted to try some new things soon, but I guess you already answered that.” He playfully wiggles his eyebrows. “Though having sex in the middle of a busy parking lot during a con definitely wasn’t on the list.”

Peter lets out a huff which sounds suspiciously too close to a laugh. He’s still smiling, though, despite wanting to kiss the smug look right of Wade’s stupidly cute face. So he does.

Right up until the cop knocks on their window.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!! 💛
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)   
>  [my instagram](http://instagram.com/parkersdrake)


End file.
